I Dreamed A Dream
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Set From Theatricality Onwards it was just something stuck in my head, Rachel becomes a victim of a vile act of abuse, will be a Puckleberry eventually cuz that's how I roll, Rated M because of said abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, So Sorry I haven't uploaded for ages, have had real trouble with my computer, two viruses but it's working now, thank god, will be uploading some new stories and updating current ones as soon as I can, here's a new one tell me what you think...**

Prologue

My story began on a day that started out not unlike any other, but by the end of it, I'd lost almost everything, except Justin. Well at the time that was what I thought, that he was the one; that he loved me, but it was all a lie. He was a pimp, and he made me do unthinkable things so that he could get money. I didn't get a penny of it, I bet you want to know how the Rachel Berry Broadway Queen almost lost everything, well I suppose since it's going to be in the papers; I should give you my side of the story, I just want you to know that I didn't want to do those things, Justin forced me to, he used blackmail, but if that didn't work he used his fists.

So in the words of Maria in the Sound of Music; _Let's Start At the Very Beginning, A Very Good Place to Start..._

Chapter One

Her cold glare as she walked towards me made me realise that this was the end of our relationship. I was glad I was on my own in the auditorium; I didn't want anyone else to know about this. "Rachel I can't do this anymore, you are not the daughter I wanted, you're too talented, I know nothing about you, I have no bond with you, and you call me and talk to me late into the night when I am trying to sleep," she said coldly. "I think it best that we don't see each other anymore and that you stop calling me, I don't love you Rachel, you were a mistake,"

"Then why did you get pregnant in the first place," I said equally as loudly.  
>"I was drunk," she said. "And believe me if my parents hadn't been against abortion, I would have had one, that's all I have to say, goodbye Rachel," she walked out of the room and I just stood there stunned at her cold attitude. I sighed and began to make my way out of the auditorium, not caring about the fact my makeup was probably ruined from the tears streaming down my face. "Hey looks like not even your mom wants you," said a voice, I turned and saw Karofsky and the rest of the hockey team.<p>

"Look just leave me alone I've had a really bad day," I said.  
>"You know she really should have aborted you when she had the chance," he said.<br>"Fuck off," I said. "For once in your life will you just leave me alone and go fuck with someone else's life," I began to run down the corridor only to run straight into my former friends, the glee club.  
>"Oh dear what's up panda eyes," said Kurt bitchily. "You been harassed by the hockey team again, you should be used to it by now,"<br>"Kurt lay off her," said Noah.

"Why she left us to go and join her mom and Vocal Adrenaline," he said.  
>"I never joined Vocal Adrenaline," I said. "But I did try and build a relationship with my mom, which failed spectacularly, if you'll excuse me I have a project I need to work on," I couldn't speak anymore; I didn't want to cry in front of anyone.<br>"No we won't excuse you," said Mercedes. "I know you haven't been around recently but it's time for glee, and you're coming,"  
>"I really don't want to," I said.<p>

"You should be grateful that we're still allowing you to come," said Kurt. I sighed and regained some control of my tears they would come later. Of course as soon as we entered the room, that went out of the window, my mother was in there talking and laughing with Mr Schue like what she had said to me had never happened. "OH hey guys," said Mr Schue, "Rachel what are you doing here,"  
>"I was asked to come," I said. "But I'll leave if that's what you want,"<br>"Please do," said my mother.  
>"Fuck you," I said to her not caring about the gasps.<p>

"Rachel that's no way to speak to her, especially since she's your mom," said Mr Schue,  
>"No mother would speak to their child the way she spoke to me earlier," I said. "I was a mistake according to her, I would have been aborted, she doesn't love me," I was in tears at this point. "I'm sorry guys but I really don't want to do this right now, I'm going home,"<br>"What back to your empty house," said my mother. "You'll be lucky if your dad's come back,"  
>"Again, Fuck you," I choked out. I ran towards the door sobbing, and continued all the way to my car, as I got outside the rain was pouring soaking me within minutes.<p>

I got into my car and tried to start it but the battery was flat, this made me cry even harder than before. I got out and opened up the bonnet trying to see if I could do something, that was when I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you okay there," he said. I turned around and saw him, he looked at me seeming concerned. "Do you want to me to take a look at it,"  
>"Thank you," I said, I didn't know why I was accepting his help so easily, but I did. It took him just a few minutes, and then he told me to try starting my car. I did, and I began grinning as it roared back into life.<br>"It should be fine," he said. "Are you okay, you looked a bit upset before,"  
>"It's nothing really," I said. "Just my life sucks at the moment,"<br>"I've been there," he said. "Come on why don't I take you out for a coffee, you know warm you up you look a little cold,"

"Thank you," I said. "For fixing my car,"  
>"It's no problem," he said. "Now how about that coffee,"<br>"Sure," I said. "Did you have a car,"  
>"No," he said. "I'm new here, I don't live that far away, I was picking up my schedule I start tomorrow,"<p>

I found out quite a lot about Justin as we sat in Starbucks. He had moved here with his dad after his parents split up. He was a senior, that was the only thing I could see wrong with him. I jumped suddenly when my phone buzzed in my pocket, "Hi dad," I said. "How are you,"  
>"I'm good," he said. "We're on our way home, we'll be ten minutes," I began smiling, my dad's do love me, they're just very busy people, and their jobs are important.<br>"I'm sorry Justin," I said. "I've got to get home, my dad's are home,"  
>"Dad's?" he questioned.<br>"I have two gay dad's," I said.  
>"Oh well I didn't expect that," he said. "Anyway it doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow," he got up and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled as I walked to my car maybe things were looking up. Oh how wrong I was.<p>

The next day I walked into the building and bumped straight into Noah. "I'm so sorry," I said.  
>"It's okay Berry," he said. "I'm not exactly complaining," he smirked.<br>"Really Noah," I said.  
>"Listen what your mom said was really bad," he said. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to,"<br>"Thank you," I said. "I have some news though, I've met someone,"  
>"Really," he said his smile seemed to have froze on his face.<br>"Yes, his name is Justin, he helped me with my car last night," I said.  
>"I'm happy for you," he said. "But Rach, be careful okay, don't rush into something you're not sure of,"<br>"I won't Noah," I said. "But thank you for your concern," the bell rang. "I'll see you at glee, I have some ideas for Sectionals, if I'm still part of the club that is,"  
>"There's no glee club without you," he said walking off. I smiled, maybe we could go back to how we were, you see once upon a time Noah was my best friend.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I bumped into Justin at lunch, I smiled and we sat together, talking and laughing, I really enjoyed myself. My smile didn't last very long in glee though, "I thought we told you to get lost," said Santana bitchily.  
>"You didn't officially tell me I'd been kicked out," I said. "But I will leave if that's what you all want,"<br>"We do," said Kurt, "We don't need you, you can easily be replaced," I was hurt, but I hid it well at least I thought I did.  
>"Well then I guess I should go and meet up with Justin then," I said quietly.<br>"He's just desperate Manhands," said Santana. "A few more days here and he'll ditch you, just like your ma,"  
>"Screw you Santana," I said. "Actually on second thoughts perhaps not, who knows what I'll catch,"<p>

I glanced at the shocked faces of the rest of them and then did my classic storm out. I sighed as I walked down the hallway though, I was going to miss glee, it was, until my mother showed up, the only place I felt I could be myself. "Hey Ray," said Justin's voice. "I thought you were at that show choir thing you were telling me about,"  
>"I was, but they kicked me out," I said. "But anyway they'll realise their mistake, soon enough,"<br>"Well I was going to take you out to dinner after, but I guess if you're free now we can go out somewhere," he said.  
>"That would be wonderful," I said.<p>

I enjoyed myself at the diner he took me to, and since he was so nice I decided that he needed to meet my parents, and that was when the whole mess started. He was as nice and polite as possible, but my parents didn't like him. After he left I told them about how rude they'd been,  
>"Rachel, he's every parent's worst nightmare," said my dad. "He's not the one for you,"<br>"He was more than polite, and he's really nice," I said. "Please just give him a chance,"  
>"Rachel," said my daddy. "We just want what's best for you,"<br>"What like you did when you decided not to tell me who my mother was," I said.  
>"We didn't think she would ever come back into our lives," said my dad. "But the way things ended between you wasn't our fault,"<p>

"Yeah, you've gotta admit Rach, you were a little overwhelming," my daddy said. I didn't want them to see how much that hurt me so I stormed up to my room slamming my door shut. I was startled when I saw Justin sat on my window sill. "If they don't like us being together then screw them," he said. "Come on let's go out,"  
>"Where," I said.<br>"A friend of mine is having a house party," he said. "It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun,"  
>"Sure let me just get dressed," I said.<br>"No you don't need to, you look fine the way you are," he said.

I climbed out of the window after him and he drove me to the house which was ten minutes or so away. He got me an orange juice but if I'm honest it tasted a little strange and after a couple of them, my head began to hurt and I was struggling to stand. "Justin I don't feel well," I said. "I want to go home,"  
>"But Rach, the party's just getting started," he said. "Just have one more,"<br>"Fine," I said, I didn't know why I agreed to stay but I did.

I got home just turned two am, and my dad's were furious, but I didn't hear what they were talking about, I could only hear blurred voices. I think I passed out, because the next time I awoke was the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, and sat up, immediately regretting it as my head felt like it had been pounded like meat, the thought made me rush into my bathroom to throw up everything from the night before. I wiped my mouth and had a glass of water, I looked awful. My hair looked like a bird's nest, my eyes were bloodshot.

I didn't make an effort that day, I felt so crap, I just put on a hoodie and some sweats, and tied my hair up into a loose ponytail. I got to school and was met by the concerned face of Noah. "Woah," he said. "Rach are you okay,"  
>"I'm fine," I said. "I had a late night last night,"<br>"What do you mean a late night," he said.  
>"I went to a party with Justin," I said. "And I had an orange juice but it tasted funny,"<br>"God Rach," he said. "I thought I told you to be careful, they could have put drugs into it,"  
>"I'm fine Noah, I just have a hangover," I said. "I'll be fine in a few hours,"<br>"Just don't do it again," he said. "It won't help you forget anything,"  
>"I won't," I said. "This was a one off," <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It wasn't. I went to another five house parties after that, and in the end no one bothered to ask if I was okay when I got to school. Noah also stopped caring, which hurt the most, I'd always thought I'd be able to count on him. It was now just a month until Sectionals, not that I was any part of it, but it had been on my calendar. But it was on that day that something truly devastating happened, I was walking down the corridor when I saw Quinn clutching her stomach in pain, I was puzzled the baby wasn't due for another three months.

"Quinn," I said. "What's wrong,"  
>"It hurts," she said, tears streaming from her eyes.<br>"Okay," I said. "Lean on me, I'll take you to the nurse," we only got a few steps forward before she fell to the floor, it was then that I saw the blood. "Oh god, someone call 911," I saw Noah, Finn and everyone else rushing towards us.  
>"Guys I know it's hard but panicking isn't going to help," I said.<br>"Rachel," said Quinn. "I'm so sorry about what I've said to you,"  
>"Quinn," I said. "Don't worry about it, you're going to be fine,"<p>

She was rushed to hospital and the rest of us all sat and waited. "Did anyone call her parents," said Noah.  
>"I did," said Finn. "Puck they're both going to be fine," (in this Finn already knows about the baby not being his) My phone buzzed and I jumped,<br>"Excuse me," I said. I walked to the corner of the room, "Hello,"  
>"Where the hell are you," said Justin's voice, you were supposed to finish school an hour ago, I told you my friend was coming over tonight,"<br>"I'm at the hospital," I said. "Quinn's been rushed in,"  
>"I thought you weren't part of that <em>club<em> anymore," he said like it was some sort of criminal gang.  
>"I still care about everyone they are my friends," I said.<br>"Fine," he said. "Well I'm coming to get you, I'll call when I'm outside,"

"You can go if you want diva," said Kurt.  
>"I'm not going anywhere," I said.<br>"Quinn Fabray," said a voice, we all stood up, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue had arrived to.  
>"Will the father come with me, I've been told he's in this room," said the doctor. Noah grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. The doctor led us to Quinn's room and she was sat on the bed sobbing, "She's gone Puck," she said, "Beth's gone," <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I felt my own eyes fill up, a baby had died before she'd even had a chance to live. "Rachel," said Quinn. " I know we haven't always saw eye to eye but I want to thank you, for helping me,"  
>"You're welcome Quinn," I said. "I'm going to help you both get through this okay," I hugged Quinn tightly and then I walked out of the room with Noah. His eyes were full of tears, but before he could try to hide them I pulled him into a hug letting him cry out his grief. We sat against the wall for a while and then he let me go. "I'm going to uh, stay with Quinn while she uh, gives birth," he said hoarsely.<br>"Okay," I said. "I'll go and let everyone know okay," I squeezed his hand and then got up and left.

"Hey guys," I said. "It's not good news, Beth's gone," I was crying now, and someone pulled me into a hug. I sat down for a while and we sat in silence, all silently crying and praying for our friends.  
>"Rachel," said a voice that hid anger. "I've been waiting for an hour outside,"<br>"Justin," I said. "I'm so sorry, the baby..."  
>"I don't care," he said. "I told you I need you to help me set the room up for my friend,"<br>"Justin," I said. "My friends needed me,"  
>"Some friends," he said.<br>"Shut up asshole," said Santana. "Our friends baby is dead, show some respect,"

"Look Rachel are you coming or not," he said. "Because I haven't got all day, and I'm hungry,"  
>"Give me a minute to say goodbye," I sighed, I'd seen Justin's temper on occasions, I didn't want to anger him. "Wait downstairs,"<br>"Fine one minute," he said, as he left he said, "I'm counting,"  
>"Rach, don't go with him, he's an asshole," said Santana.<br>"I have to," I said. "He'll be angry if I don't and I really don't want to get into an argument with him,"  
>"Rach, Puck and Quinn are going to need you," said Finn. My phone buzzed again.<br>"If you don't come down now I am going to drag you down," said Justin's voice and he then hung up.  
>"I have to go," I said. "I'm sorry, I really am,"<p>

I walked downstairs and towards Justin's car. As soon as I got in he back handed me across the cheek. "How dare you keep me waiting," he growled.  
>"My friend's baby had just died, they needed me," I said.<br>"It was a bastard child anyway," he said. I slapped him across the cheek how dare he say something like that. I made to get out of the car but he grabbed my wrist and glared at me. "You're going nowhere. My friend is waiting for us," 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He put the car into drive and we drove off at an alarming speed. We arrived at a grotty bedsit on the outskirts of town. His phone began ringing, "Go on up, here's the key," he said handing it to me. Not wanting to anger him further I walked into the building, it smelled revolting, urine, beer, I almost heaved. I got to the room and walked in, "I've been waiting for you," said a voice, he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed.  
>"Get off me," I said.<br>"I'm paying too much to listen to a filthy whore like you," he said. "Now do as I say,"  
>"I'm not a whore," I said. He back handed my face much harder than Justin did.<br>"Just shut the fuck up," he said.

He pushed me onto the bed and began forcing my legs apart, I screamed in pain as he raped me, but no one came. "Wow," he said. "You were really tight, when was the last time you had sex," he was putting his trousers on as if nothing happened. I was in too much pain to answer.  
>"For fuck sake," he said. "You're such a drama queen, people like you deserve to be treated like this," He threw a wad of cash at me and left. I began sobbing, what on earth was going on here.<p>

"Wow," said Justin. "You must have pleased him, for him to pay this much, I'm impressed,"  
>"Justin," I said. "This isn't funny, I've just been raped, I want to go home and clean myself,"<br>"You are going nowhere," said Justin. "You are my princess, and I am your master,"  
>"Please," I said almost begging, "I don't want to do this anymore,"<br>"What you think they're all going to care," he said. "That club kicked you out, and your parents don't give a shit about you, they gave you money so that you would leave,"

He had a point. But the glee club had cared tonight when I was there. "Right well, you can clean yourself up here, the sheets need changing to you have blood all over them," he said. "And then my little princess, I would like you to make me my dinner,"

My face had two huge bruises on each cheek, there was no way I could cover them up with makeup so I stayed away from school, I didn't want people to pity me. I went to school the following week and things went downhill even further, apparently the friend of Justin's had friends here i.e. the hockey team, and had bragged to them, they knew who he was talking about and as soon as I entered the building I was called whore, slut, hoe, and even further disgusting names. "Miss Berry come with me," said Principal Figgins. I followed him to his office. "I have heard something truly disgusting about you, you are a prostitute,"  
>"I beg your pardon sir," I said. "I am nothing of the sort,"<br>"Whatever," he said. "The point is that I don't want someone like you in my school, you are hereby suspended for four weeks and if you don't sort yourself out it will be another four, now get out of my office,"

I walked out of his office in a daze; my dreams of making it on Broadway were slipping away. I was no longer part of glee, I now had this on my permanent record, I sighed why did I ever agree to that coffee?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_A Month Later_

"I thought you cared about me," I whimpered as his grip on my hair tightened, He laughed,  
>"Wow I can't believe how easy it was to fool you," he said. "You are my whore, you're here to get me money, that's all, I don't love you, I mean who would it's not like people like you are worth anything, now I have a friend coming round,"<br>"Please I don't want to," I said. "I just want to go home,"  
>"You're not going anywhere, you are going to do what I say," he spat. "Or there will be hell to pay you got that, now get to work," he struck my face and left I frantically began looking for a way to escape, but there was nowhere.<p>

Another friend appeared in the room, he had a vile smirk on his face. "So you're the whore Justin was telling me about," he said. "I must say you're fuckin gorgeous,"  
>"Please," I begged, "I don't want to do this,"<br>"Well I do," he said. "You're not leaving here till I get what I'm paying for," He lunged for me but I moved out of the way and ran past him, but the door was locked. He grabbed hold of me and threw me onto the bed,

I didn't scream, what good was it going to do it never did any good, he got what he wanted. "See that wasn't so bad was it," he said. "He was right you are fabulous," he left leaving me bleeding and in pain. I needed to get out of here, but where was I going to go. I had no one, well I had them once upon a time, but that was before Justin worked his way into my life, he was attractive, charming that's what drew me to him. But then he told me he needed help, he had money problems, and me being the gullible fifteen year old I was believed him, he turned everyone against me including my fathers.

Not that I knew that at the time I thought my fathers were wrong and had stormed out that was why I'd moved here in the first place. No one knew or had bothered to ask whether I was okay, they ignored me and cut me off. Now they look at me with disgust, and it kills me. But that was going to change, Rachel Berry was getting out of here; tiptoeing as softly as I could out of the grotty bedsit, knowing that Justin would be in the room opposite with his friends, I got to the door and once out of it I ran.

The familiar lights of Lima greeted me, and it was then I heard a car, I began to panic, was it Justin; did he know I was gone, but then as it got closer I recognised it, it was Deborah Puckerman. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Rachel Berry is that you," said a voice. I looked up and I was shocked at the look of concern in her eyes, no one had showed any since I had been kicked out of my house two months ago. "Come on,"  
>"Where are we going," I said.<br>"You are coming home with me," she said.  
>"I really couldn't ask you to take me in," I said. "I don't deserve it,"<br>"He told you that didn't he," she said. "Well he's wrong Rachel, now get in my car,"

I got in and strapped myself in, I didn't say anything at first. "Did he do this to you," she said. I shook my head, "Then who did,"  
>"I don't know," I said. "I don't know who any of them are,"<br>"Rachel," she said in barely contained anger. "Who are them,"  
>"I suppose you would call them his clients," I said. "He's a pimp,"<br>"And he's been using you," she said. I nodded. "How did you escape,"  
>"I just walked out and ran, I don't know if he knows I've gone yet," I said.<p>

"Well we're here," she said. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, no one is ever going to hurt you again, oh and I'll take a look at those cuts they may need stitches,"  
>"Thank you for doing this," I said.<br>"Rachel, you don't need to thank me," she said. "Come on,"  
>"What time is it," I said. I hadn't checked the time since lunchtime which seemed like ages ago.<br>"It's just after seven," she said. "Noah, Kim, I'm home,"  
>"Hey ma," said Noah looking up from the TV, he saw me and glared. "What is she doing here,"<p>

"She's staying with us for a while," Deborah said.  
>"Deborah I can't ask you to do that," I said.<br>"Rachel," she said sternly. "You have been through a terrible ordeal, you need support right now,"  
>"What do you mean a terrible ordeal," said Noah, "She's the one who ditched everyone for a guy, you know that we lost Sectionals thanks to you, and the glee club got cancelled,"<br>"Of course I knew that," I said. "And when I heard I tried to get Figgins to reinstate it but he wouldn't have it,"  
>"I don't believe you," he said.<p>

"I'm not asking you to," I said. "But I am in need of a place to stay,"  
>"Yeah well I'm going out," he said.<br>"Where are you going," Deborah said.  
>"Mike's having an X-box night at his house," he said.<br>"Oh well have fun," she said. He glared at me and then walked out of the door.  
>"I'm sorry," I said.<br>"Don't worry about it," she said. "He'll come round,"  
>"Now I'm going to run you a bath, it will help with the pain and then we can have a talk," she said.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I sat in the bath and felt relaxed and safe for the first time in months. I'd been in here for half an hour now, the water was tinged with pink, I was still bleeding slightly. I climbed out of the bath and that was when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked awful, I had bruises old and new all over the place the ones on my face now visible since my makeup was off, my bones were visible; how could I have let myself get like this. I wrapped the white fluffy towel around me and walked out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom. There were a pair of pyjamas on the bed, they were a little big, but I really couldn't care less.

"Rachel dear," said Deborah, appearing in the doorway. "I've made you some hot chocolate,"  
>"Thank you," I said. I followed her downstairs and sat on the sofa she sat next to me and for the next hour I told her everything. Told how Justin had charmed me, and how at first it was good, how he'd then asked me to help him out, how I'd borrowed money from my dads, he had used it to buy the room at the bedsit and had then asked me to talk to a friend of his who'd just broken up with his girlfriend, that was my first. I told her how disgusted I'd felt after, but when I'd tried to leave Justin had threatened me; over the next month there had been a man almost every other night who had come to have sex.<p>

"I've never felt so dirty but Justin got angry if I told him I didn't want to do it," I said. "He's the reason for all the bruises, if I refused he'd hit me,"  
>"You need to tell the police," she said. "He needs to be put behind bars,"<br>"I know," I said. "I'd never forgive myself if he did this to another woman,"  
>"You are such a brave girl Rachel," she said.<br>"I don't think bravery has anything to do with it," I said. "I was stupid,"  
>"No you weren't," she said. "He's evil Rachel, unfortunately you were his victim,"<p>

"So what have I missed," I said.  
>"Well they've all been devastated about glee being cancelled," she said.<br>"I was too," I said.  
>"I know," she said. "But nothing really big has happened, well not since Beth,"<br>"Are they all still friends," I said.  
>"Yes, they hang out most weekends," she said.<br>"Well that's good," I said.

She yawned, "Deborah," I said. "You're tired, I'll be fine you can go to bed,"  
>"You sound like Noah," she said. "Well, I will see you in the morning my dear, and remember you're safe now," she hugged me and then began climbing the stairs. I read a magazine that was on the table and then heard the door opening, I panicked slightly but then Noah walked in and I let out a sigh of relief.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Oh you're still here," he said.  
>"Noah," I said. "I'm sorry about everything, especially Beth,"<br>"Don't you dare mention her name," he said. "So why are you suddenly back, it's been months,"  
>"I escaped," I said.<br>"What do you mean escaped," he said, he sat on the arm chair across from me.  
>"Justin wasn't what I thought he was," I said.<br>"What did he do," he said. "Wait why do you have bruises, did he hit you,"  
>"If only it were just that," I said sadly. "He's a pimp,"<br>"What," he said. "He's way too young,"  
>"He's twenty one," I said. "He just used the fake age to get into our school, looking for a victim and he found me,"<p>

"So what happened," he said.  
>"He charmed me, made me think he was the perfect boyfriend, but then he changed," I said. "He got into debt, I don't know how, but he asked me to help him out, I borrowed some money from my dads and he used it buy a room at a grotty bedsit,"<br>"Please tell me that was all you did," he said.  
>"I wish it was, I wish I'd left then," I said. "But then he told me that one of his friends had just broken up with his girlfriend and that he was coming over to stay, he was the first,"<p>

"He raped you," said Noah angrily. I nodded, afraid to look at him,  
>"There were many more after that," I said, I wiped away a stray tear, "I tried to escape but Justin wouldn't let me, that's why he hit me," he was silent. "Please say something,"<br>"I'm sorry," he said.  
>"What you have nothing to apologise for," I said.<br>"Yes I do," he said. "I should have noticed you weren't yourself,"  
>"You had other things on your mind," I said.<p>

"She was so perfect," he said sadly. "She didn't look unhealthy,"  
>"Oh Noah," I said, I reached out and held his hand. "I'm so sorry,"<br>"I know you are," he said, I saw tears gathering in his eyes.  
>"You would have made an amazing dad," I said squeezing his hand.<br>"Thanks," he said wiping at his eyes, "God, it's been two months,"  
>"Don't be ashamed Noah," I said. "She was your daughter,"<p>

"I'm strong at school, you know for Quinn, but people still can't stop glaring at me," he said.  
>"I know the feeling," I said. "But it took two of you to make Beth,"<br>"Finn stopped talking to me," he said. "I left Mike's house early because I couldn't take it anymore,"  
>"Noah, you aren't the only one to blame," I said. "I'm here now and I am going to help you, like I should have done two months ago,"<br>"And I'm going to help you," he said. "He's not going to come near you again,"  
>"Thank you," I said wiping at my eyes again.<br>"Rach you're gonna start me off," he said. I pulled him into a hug and we both cried in each other's arms, both of us letting out what we'd bottled up. I felt better after though, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, now all I had to do was tell the police, and make amends with everyone else, this should be easy; of course it wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I woke up the next morning with a small smile on my face, I went to roll over and found that I couldn't, Noah was behind me. He looked so handsome when he was asleep, and so at peace, "Good morning," he mumbled.  
>"Morning," I said. "Thank you for being here with me," I'd had a nightmare in the middle of the night, about Justin finding me and taking me back, Noah had come in and held me until I fell back to sleep.<br>"I wasn't going to leave you," he said. "Do you want to come to school today,"  
>"Well I've got to," I said. "I won't let something like this affect my attendance,"<br>"You're brave," he said. "But they won't give you shit, I'll kick their asses even the glee kids,"  
>"Well I'm going to the police station first and I'll be arriving at school, I think at lunch," I said.<br>"Okay I'll meet you in the choir room," he said. "Well I'm gonna go get ready,"

Telling the police was surprisingly easy; I had thought that they would find some way to blame me, but they didn't. They were sympathetic and listened, and once I'd finished, they told me I was brave and that they were going to arrest Justin later that day. The feeling of relief didn't last for long though because as soon as I arrived at school I began to panic. But I could do this, I'd escaped Justin's clutches, so why was this so hard. I walked into the building and was thankful that most people were in the cafeteria, I couldn't face the crowds. I opened the doors to the choir room but of course Noah wasn't here yet, but the rest of the glee club were.

"Oh my god she's back," said Kurt,  
>"Hello everybody," I said in a very quiet voice.<br>"So did he ditch you," said Mercedes, "Not that I'm surprised,"  
>"Shut it," said Noah walking in. "Hey Rach," I hugged him tightly in relief he was here, I was safe.<br>"Woah," said Santana. "What is going on here, since when were you two bff's again,"  
>"Since she told me what really happened," said Noah. "She needs our support right now,"<br>"What's happened Rachel," said Quinn quietly. I gave her a small smile,  
>"I've been abused," I said. "Well that's putting it lightly,"<p>

"Rachel," said a surprised voice, "What are you doing here,"  
>"Hello Mr Schue," I said still quietly, I didn't know whether they were okay with me being here.<br>"William," said Principal Figgins, "What is she doing here,"  
>"Principal Figgins, you know my suspension ended a week ago," I said, I heard the gasps of some of the people behind me.<br>"Principal Figgins, you don't know what she's been through in the last month," said Noah.  
>"Mr Puckerman," said Figgins. "She's a prostitute,"<p>

"I'm not," I said. "He forced me to be one, there are police officers arriving here soon they wanted to speak with you,"  
>"Principal Figgins, is it," said Jodie, the police officer I'd told my story to I'd told her I would be in the choir room, she gave me a supporting smile. "I'd like to speak to you, about Miss Berry, about the support she will need over the next few months, oh and Rachel we've arrested him, he'll be behind bars until the trial next month, I'll send you the details in the mail, you are such a brave girl, to come forward,"<br>"Thank you," I said. "That means a lot,"  
>"Guys look after her, she's gonna need you," said Jodie and with that she left with Principal Figgins.<p>

"I'm so sorry guys," I said. "For everything, for ditching you, for Sectionals, everything,"  
>"It doesn't matter Rach," said Quinn. "None of this was your fault, he obviously forced you into what you did, you're too classy to do something like that,"<br>"I don't know about that," I said.  
>"What actually happened when you left Rachel," said Santana.<br>"He hit me," I said. "And said something that made me slap him, I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me, and then he drove me to this bedsit on the outskirts of town,"

I sat down on a chair, and told them everything, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. "I'm sorry I've made you all upset," I said.  
>"Rachel," said Quinn. "We're upset because we care about you and hate what happened to you,"<br>"You care about me," I said. "All of you," they all nodded, "But I thought with what happened with that woman,"  
>"When you told us what she said to you we were disgusted," said Mr Schue. "I mean how could anyone say that about you," I began sobbing, out of hurt, and relief, I was pulled into a hug by Quinn and Noah and then everyone joined in.<br>"We're here for you Rach," said Quinn. "No matter what happens,"  
>"Thank You," I said smiling for the first time in weeks.<p> 


End file.
